Operation Stony
by BlueDragon2113
Summary: Tony's got a daughter and she's got a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steve's POV

I'm sitting on the roof the Avengers tower waiting for Angie (which is a nickname for Ahnjalei) to come back with info on Tony. Ahnjalei is Tony's daughter. She's fifteen years old. She has short brown hair, she's tall, has glasses, and a little over weight but I'm helping her with that. The reason that she's getting info for me is because I love Tony and I want to know if he feels the same for me. I love him more than anything. I don't know why because he drives me crazy and does dangerous things. Usually I'm the one saving him and I love when I do.

Ahnjalei's POV

I'm walking down to my dad's lab. It still feels weird calling him Dad because I barely know him. My only friends here are Steve, Clint, Phil, Bucky, and Bruce. As I walk into Tony's lab I see him working on his Ironman suits. "Hey Dad whatcha working on", I said. "Hey Ahnjalei just working on my suits, what's up", he said. I will do this don't be a chicken. I thought to myself. "I'm just wondering if you and I could get to know each other if you're not too busy?" I asked. "Sure kiddo, what do you want to know?" he asked as we sat down on the sofa. "Are you gay or bisexual, I know that's a big question but I really want to know", I said nervously. "I'm gay and I'm guessing your bisexual", he said smiling. "Yep I'm bisexual, how did you know?'', I asked curiously. "Well I saw you staring at Natasha's ass when she was at the tower and I know your dating someone in this tower that's a guy", he said. "Okay and can I ask you something?'', I said. "Shoot", he said. "Do you like Steve because I've noticed some sexual tension." I asked. "Yes but you can't tell him please", he said. ''I won't", I lied. I left after talking to him for over an hour and I enjoyed every minute of it. I went to the roof to tell Steve the good news.

Tony's POV

After Ahnjalei left I was happy to see my daughter has an interest in me. I thought that she didn't like me because I forced her to come here for her safety. She is a copy of her mother but she has some of my facial features. I wonder if she'll tell Steve that I have feelings for him. She probably will since she and Steve are best friends. I know she's dating someone here but I can't figure it out but I've narrowed it down to two people. Bruce and Bucky. She hasn't meet the rest of the Avengers. Probably because they're on missions most of the time or they don't live here at the tower. I left the lab at ten o'clock because one I was exhausted and two I didn't want to work on the suits anymore. When I got down stairs I went to Ahnjalei's room to check on her before going to bed myself. When I got to her room I noticed she was already asleep, so I kissed her head and went to bed myself. My last thoughts before I went to sleep were of Steve and Ahnjalei.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Earlier that night.

Phil's POV

When I get to Avengers Tower to have a secret meeting with Angie, Clint, and Bucky it was eight o'clock. So it would be quite because no one goes down to the lower floors at this time other than us. The meeting room is on the third floor of the tower. It's there because nobody uses it so no one would suspect what we were doing here. When I got there Clint and Bucky were already there. We just needed Angie. I noticed that Clint looked so handsome tonight. Dammit not again. Where is Angie? Well she's probably with Steve talking about Tony. I hope she gets here soon.

Clint's POV

I was waiting for Phil and Ahnjalei to show up with Bucky. He and Ahnjalei are dating. Which is good because he needs someone to help him to be in control of himself. He still has episodes but they aren't as frequent which is good. He and I were talking when Phil walked in. Damn he looks so hot in his suits. Stop it Clint you can't keep doing this. I hope Ahnjalei will be here soon. I wonder if she can get Phil and me together.

Ahnjalei's POV

I'm on the roof with Steve after getting back from Dad's lab to tell him the good news. "Hey Steve, I have good news", I said as I hugged him. "What's the good news?" he asked as he hugged me back. "Well he is gay and he wants to be with you", I said grinning at him. "Really?" he asked grinning like it was Christmas. "Yes he does, would I lie to you?" I asked. "No you wouldn't", he said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Steve", I said hugging him. "Okay goodnight", he said as he hugged me back. After I left I went to the war room to meet Bucky, Phil, and Clint. I hope that Bucky's there because otherwise I think Phil and Clint will have at it if he isn't. When I got there. Bucky was there so they didn't do anything. Thank god. "Hey guys", I said going to sit on Bucky's lap. "Hey", they all said. Bucky wrapped his arms around me as I sat on his lap. "Okay we need to decide who to include into the plan, who do you think should Steve or Tony?" I asked. "Steve", they all said. "Okay then I'll tell Steve, be right back", I said. I kissed Bucky and then I left to find Steve.

Steve's POV

I was so happy to hear the good news from Angie. After she left the roof I went to my room to get ready for bed. About five minutes later I hear a knock at my door. It's probably Angie. I open my door to find it is Angie. "Hey Steve can you come with me for a minute please?" she asked nicely. "Of course I will just give me a minute", I said. I shut my door and put on pajama pants. "Okay I'm ready Angie", I said. She grabbed my hand and led me to a third floor conference room. When she opened the door I was surprised to see Bucky, Phil and Clint there. "Hey guy's what's going on?'' I asked "Well I came up with a plan to get you and Tony together'', Angie said. "What kind of plan?" I asked. Angie's eyes lit up in excitement. "Well I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up you should start leaving notes for Tony, like a secret admirer's do", she said. Should I do this but it would probably get me closer to Tony than I am now. "When do I start Angie?" I asked. Her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "Tomorrow if that's alright with you?" she asked. "Sure, where should I leave them?" I asked. "Leave them in his lab, the kitchen, and his room", Bucky said. "Got it thanks guys", I said. "Your Welcome Steve", they all said. "Well good night guy's", I said as I was leaving. "Night", they said. After that I went back to my room and went to bed. The last things I thought of before I feel asleep was Angie and Tony.

Bucky's POV

After Steve left Angie and I went to bed as well. First I took her to her room and wished her a good night and gave her a kiss. After I did that I went to my room and put on p.j's and went to sleep knowing that Angie's room is next to mine if I need her or if she needs me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day

Thor's POV

This is the first time since returning to Earth that I've been to Avengers tower. The first person I saw was a stranger to me. "Hello, who are you?'' I asked. "Hi I'm Ahnjalei, Tony's daughter. You must be Thor" she said. "Yes I am and I would like to speak to Anthony please", I said politely. "Ok I'll go get him for you", she said walking towards the elevator. "Thank you", I said. "Your Welcome", she said as the elevator doors close behind her.

Angie's POV

In the elevator I wondered what Thor wanted from Dad. He's probably going to ask him if he live here in the tower. As the elevator got to the lab I thought about how Bucky was. He doesn't do well if I stay away from him for more than two hours at a time. Because he still has episodes and I'm the only person that can calm him completely. The elevator pinged when I got to the Dad's lab. When I got out of the elevator I saw him reading something and he was smiling. Maybe it was the note from Steve that I put here yesterday after he left. "Hey Dad whatcha reading?" I asked smiling. "Oh just a letter from a secret admirer", he said. "That's cool, who do you think it's from?" I asked knowing who it's from. "I don't know but I don't want to know", he said. "Why Dad?" I asked. "Because I want things to play out till the end", he said. "Well that makes sense to me and Thor is here and he wants to talk to you about something", I said. "Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" he asked. "No, he didn't tell me Dad sorry", I said. "It's ok, just let me save this stuff and I'll be right up", he said as I walked towards the elevator again. "Okay see you later Dad", I said as the doors closed. When I got back from the lab I told Thor that Dad would be up in a few minutes. "Okay thank you Ahnjalei", he said. Then I went to go find Bucky. I found him in his room asleep, so I got in to bed with him. This is a normal thing for us to do in the mornings. If I was up first, I would go do things and if he was still asleep. I would come in here and go back to sleep with him. Which is what I did. He would do the same thing, if I was asleep he would come into my room and sleep with me. I woke up about an hour later with him holding me in his arms, his fingers going through my hair and the other rubbing my back. "Hey", I said wrapping my arms around his chest. "Hey, how did you sleep?" he asked kissing me. "Good, but I always sleep better with you James", I said truthfully. "Then you should just sleep in here at night, that way we both can sleep better", he said. "Okay I will", I said. After a while we decided to go get something to eat. Walking to the kitchen we talked about his nightmares. Like when he would get them and what they were about. When we got to the kitchen Dad, Steve and Clint were already there. "Hey guys", I said. "Hey Angie, Bucky", they said. "Ahnjalei are you and Bucky dating?" dad asked nicely. "Yes Tony we are and we don't care what you think because we need each other", James said smiling at me. I was thinking holy crap did he really just say that. "Well I don't object to your relationship just don't do anything stupid", he said. "We won't Dad", I said sitting down next to him. After eating Bucky and I went to my room and watched movies for the rest of the day and well in to the night.

Tony's POV

I'm glad my daughter is happy. She deserves it after what I put her through. Taking her away from her home town and her family. Well anyway I'm thinking maybe I should try to get some sleep. I haven't got much sleep lately because of my nightmares of Ahnjalei getting kidnapped, Steve getting hurt or worse, New York, and Iraq. "Hey Tony", Steve said. "Hey Steve what's up?" I asked. "Not much, just going to bed, haven't gotten much sleep lately", he said. "Same here, I haven't got much sleep either", I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Well good night Steve", I said as I walked away. "Goodnight Tony", he said. When I got to my room I took a shower to wash the grime and oil off. After that I shaved and washed my faced. Then I put on a t-shirt and sweat pants. After that I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clint's POV

Phil is about all I think about these days. I think about how he looks in his suits, how he can take care of himself in the field, and how awesome he is in general. I love him so much. I just don't know how to tell him.

Ahnjalei's POV

I feel bad for Clint. He wants to be with Phil so much. Maybe I should just tell Phil and then he and Clint will get together. So I went to S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters with Clint because he wanted to get some work to take to home so, I told him I would meet him back at the lobby in thirty minutes. After I left I went to Phil's office. It's on the top floor since he's the director of S.H.E.I.L.D. When I got to his office I felt nervous about telling Phil this info about Clint. I knocked on his door and he immediately said, "come in". "Hey Phil, how are you?" I asked coming in and closing the door. "I'm good Angie", he said getting up to hug me. "Phil I need to tell you something", I said. "What, tell me please", he said. "Clint is in love with you and guys need to get together", I said in all seriousness. "I love him too and I know, I just don't know how", he said sadly. "Well I may have an idea", I said. "What's the idea?" he asked. "Well you should sneak in his room, kiss him, and tell him you love him", I said. "Well that is a good idea, I'll do it because I can't stand not being with him for much longer", he said some sadness in his voice. "Good because I can't stand to see Clint lonely for much longer", I said. "Well I have get going otherwise Clint will start to worry", I said as I stood up and started to walk out of his office. "Okay see you later tonight Angie", he said hugging me. "Bye Phil", I said as I closed his door. After I got in to the elevator I called Clint to tell him I'd be right down. When I got down to the lobby Clint was waiting for me. We left at around ten thirty and by the time we got back to the tower it was eleven so I went to find James. I found him in our room watching Doctor Who. Which by the way doesn't trigger his PTSD. Which is awesome because this is one of my favorite t.v shows. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" I asked as I got into bed with him. "I'm good I was just waiting for you to get back so we can watch Doctor Who or something else if you want", he said wrapping his arms around me and giving me a kiss. "This is fine James", I said lovingly and kissed him back. I told him about what I told Phil to do and he said "Well at least it will get them together, so they won't be so miserable". "I agree", I said snuggling deeper into his chest. After a while I decided to ask him something that had been bothering me for a couple of week. "Hey sweetie can I ask you something important?" I asked nervously. "Yeah babe, you now you can ask me anything", he said as he tightened his arms around me comfortingly. "Do you think I should talk to my mom?" I asked in all honesty. "Well I don't know to be honest, but I support you in whatever you do, okay?" he said kissing my forehead gently. "I know James, thank you, I love you", I said. "I love you too, Ahnjalei with all my heart", he said kissing me deeply and truly. We lay there in a comfortable silence for the rest of the show. After the episode ended we had lunch with the family. Which included me, James, Dad, Steve, Clint, Phil, Bruce, Thor, Jane, and Natasha. We had comfort food, like mac & cheese, mashed potatoes, pizza, and for dessert chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks, Steve this is a really good meal", Dad said taking the words right out of my mouth. After lunch James and I went for a walk to central park. As we walked we talked about our future in some places. Like the progress in our relationship and his PTSD. "James do you want kids in the future?" I asked. "Yes I do, especially with you", he said lovingly to me. "Good because that's what I want too", I said as stretched on my tiptoes to kiss him. After that we walked back to the tower. The rest of the day was spent talking and just spending time with him.

Phil's POV

I'm going to do this because I can't keep chickening out. I sneak into his room and I could see that he was asleep. So I crawled in to his bed and kissed him. He responded quickly to the kiss and he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Phil?" he asked sleep laced in his voice. "Yes sweetheart it's me and I love you so much", I said. "Don't leave Phil", he said. "I'm not going anywhere", I said wrapping my arms around him. Soon I fell asleep with Clint in my arms.

Steve's POV

I can't wait to have Tony in my arms. According to Angie the plan is working. I'm glad that Bucky and Angie are together, she's good for him. They seem so happy and they deserve it after what they've been through, especially Bucky. My last thoughts before I feel asleep were of Tony and how much I loved him.


	5. Part 1

Tony's POV

I wake up screaming. I don't know why. I can hear footsteps running towards my room. After a few minutes I hear my door opening. I feel someone straddling me. "Dad its ok you're safe", Angie said. I hugged her tightly. "I love you Angie", I said still hugging her as tightly as I could. "I love you too Dad", Angie said hugging me as tight as she could. "Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked. "No but thank you, sweetie", I said. "Your welcome, Dad", she said. "Are your nightmares getting worse, Dad?" she asked. "Yes and no because this is the first time I've had a nightmare this bad", I told her. "Okay that's all I wanted to know, see you later", she said as she got up and walked out of my room. I feel asleep not to long after she left, thinking about how much I love Steve and wishing he was here now.

Ahnjalei's POV

I called an emergency meeting after I left Dad's room. It was four in the morning but it was an emergency. "Hey guy's, I know it's four in the morning but Tony's nightmares are getting worse and I think that we should move up the plan", I said with worry in my voice. James was rubbing my back comfortingly. "I think so too Angie and not because I want to be with him, I heard the scream earlier too. I didn't go to him because Angie was already heading to his room", Steve said with worry in his voice as well. "So do you guys think we should move up the plan or not?" I asked again tears coming in to my eyes. James pulled me closer to him, rocking me back and forth. "Your right Angie we should move up the plan", Clint said coming up to me and hugging me as tightly as he could. "Good, Steve where did you want to revel yourself?" I asked. "Central Park, on the bridge looking over the river", Steve said. "That's a good spot, Steve", James said. After that we all went back to bed since it was three in the morning. About five hours later I feel something rubbing my arm. "James what are you doing?" I asked sleep still in my voice. "Just trying to comfort you, you were whimpering in your sleep, where you having a nightmare love?" he asked as he kissed my neck. "I don't think so but I don't remember, thank you for being concerned", I said rubbing his hand. "Your welcome love, and I will always be concerned about you", he said wrapping his arms around my torso. Feel asleep after about five minutes of being awake. I don't know why, I was tired. When I woke up an hour later, I could feel James kissing my neck. "Hey", I said as I turned around to face him. "Are you okay love?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm fine just tired more than usual, but I don't know why", I said honestly. "Let's go see Bruce, maybe he can figure out what's wrong". He said as he helped me up. "Okay but If I'm pregnant your telling Dad", I said jokingly. When we got down to Bruce's lab, Bruce was working on something that had to do with mine and Dad's DNA. "Hey Bruce whatcha working on?" I asked. "Oh just looking at you and Tony's DNA to see if you guys were organ donors for each other", he said. "Cool, are we a match for each other if you don't mind me asking?" I asked curiously. "You are a match, which is a good thing", he said turning around to face us. "So, anyway what can I do for you guys?" he asked. "Well I've been sleeping more than usual and falling asleep much quicker than usual, and we were just wondering if that was weird to you", I said. "Well I don't know, but you could be pregnant", he said. Great but I haven't had morning sickness or anything but pregnancies are different for everybody. "Well let's take some blood and well see what's going on ok?" he said. "Yeah, okay", I said. Dad is going to kill me and James when he finds out and that's if I'm pregnant. "Well it'll be about thirty to forty minutes before I know anything so, you should get something to eat", he said. "Okay, call us when the results come in", James said as we left Bruce's lab. As we went up in the elevator, James held me; he was as worried as I was. When we walked into the kitchen, Dad, Steve, Phil, and Clint were already there. "Hey Angie are you okay, you look like you're going to pass out", Phil said with worry in his voice. "Yeah, I just need to eat something", I said as I sat down on a stool. "Here Angie eat some pancakes", Steve said. As I ate they all gave me worried looks. When I finished, I went back to mine and James's room to take a nap. James of course followed me. Well this is a nice way to spend the day before my birthday. "Ahnjalei can I ask you something important?" James asked. "Sure what is it?" I asked nervously as I turn around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well I was going to ask you this tomorrow but I midas well as ask you now, Ahnjalei will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a ring. "Yes, James I will marry you because I love you and not because I may be pregnant with your child", I said as kissed him. "I love you too, that's the main reason why I asked", he said with sincerity in his voice. After a while I fell asleep in James's arms.

Bucky's POV

I'm so happy right now, I asked Ahnjalei to marry me. I hope that Ahnjalei is pregnant but also not because she's obviously not ready to be parent and neither am I. But whatever happens I will support her like a good fiancé and soon to be husband should. She is so beautiful, inside and out. I hope that it's nothing bad if it turns out she's not pregnant. About twenty minutes later I hear my phone ringing on the bedside table. It's probably Bruce with the test results. "Hey Bruce, what are the test results?" I asked worried. "Well I can tell you she is not pregnant, she's trying to fight off the flu, that's why she's sleeping more", he said. "Okay thanks Bruce", I said sighing in relief. Once I hanged up the phone I woke Ahnjalei to tell her the news. "Love wake up I need to tell you what Bruce said", I said shaking her awake. "Okay I'm awake, what did Bruce say?" she asked looking up at me. "He said that you have the flu", I said feeling her forehead for a fever. Her head wasn't hot so maybe her fever broke while we were sleeping. After a few minutes we got up and went to go get something to eat. We found Steve, Clint, and Phil already there. "Hey guys, how are you?" Angie asked as we sat down to eat. "Fine, are you okay you looked like hell earlier", Clint said as he came over to hug her. "Better but still kinda out of it you know", she said as she hugged Clint back. "So where are you going to revel yourself Steve?" I asked as we all ate. "I was thinking, maybe doing it in Central park but what do you guy's think?" he asked. "Well you could revel yourself in his bed like Phil did with me" Clint said. As soon as I heard that, I knew that was Ahnjalei's brain child. "That's a good idea Clint, who gave Phil the idea to sneak into your bedroom?" he asked. "Me", Angie said. "Okay", he said like it was no big deal. After an hour or so of talking Angie and I went back to our room since she still has the flu. "Hey love why don't you go take a shower, while I get some movies for us to watch okay?" I asked. "Yeah okay", she said as she walked into the bathroom. While I was getting the movies I also got some drinks and snacks. I wonder why she loves me. I mean because I have mental problems and I'm so much older than her. I'm as old as her adoptive grandfather is, if he were still alive of course. I love her so much because she has helped me with my PTSD and she just loves me for me. When I got back to our room Ahnjalei was waiting for me to come back. She looks much better now than she did earlier. "Hey sweetie" she said as I walked towards her with everything I brought back with me. "Hey babe, you look so much better than earlier", I said as I kissed her forehead gently. While we watched movies we talked about how we were going to tell Tony about the engagement and other things like that. After the fifth or sixth movie we fell asleep. Having hope that Steve will succeed in getting Tony.


	6. Part 2

Chapter 6: Part 2

Steve's POV:

I hope Angie gets better during the night since it's her birthday tomorrow. I've already made the cake a vanilla and chocolate cake that way everybody gets their favorite flavor to eat. It was her request to do this since not everyone likes just vanilla. I hope her plan works, although it worked for Phil and Clint. I wonder what Tony's doing right now. It's about ten o'clock now so he should be asleep by now, so I might as well go and be with the love of my life. God I hope this works.

Tony's POV

I hope Angie is alright because she looked like she was going to faint earlier. I worked in my lab till nine then I went I took a shower and went to bed. A little while later, I felt arms around me. "Steve is that you?" I asked timidly because I didn't want to get my hopes up that Steve was the one in my bed holding me. "Yes my love it is, I love you", he said holding me tighter in comfort. "I love you too, please don't leave", I said turning around to face him. "I'm not going anywhere", he said pulling me closer to him. "Is Angie alright, she seemed a little under the weather today?" I asked with concern for my daughter. "Bucky said that she has the flu but hopefully she'll be better by tomorrow since it's her birthday", he said kissing my forehead. "What did you get her?" I asked. "I got her a notebook and a cookbook, that's want she said she wanted to me, what did you get her?" he asked. "I made her a watch out of my armor, but the colors are blue and white instead of red and gold", I said. I kissed him after I told him because I couldn't stand not kissing him anymore. The kiss was perfect, not to too slow not to fast but perfect. Soon after that we fell asleep. For once I didn't have a nightmare that night.

The next morning

Ahnjalei's POV

I when I woke up this morning. I felt better but not completely. When I got up to go the bathroom I felt lightheaded and fell back on the bed. "You okay Babe?" he asked coming closer to me. "Yeah just a little lightheaded", I said as I tried to get up again with success. After I went to the bathroom, Bucky and I went to the kitchen to get breakfast. When we got there the kitchen was dark so Bucky turned on the lights. When he did everyone popped up and yelled "surprise". I was shocked because no one had done this for me before. "Thanks guys" I said as I hugged them. "Your welcome", they said smiling. One by one they gave me presents. From Dad I got me a watch made from his Ironman armor expect its white and blue. Steve got me a cookbook and a notebook. Bucky gave me another gift as well. He gave me his mother's locket which he engraved to say "till the end of the line". Phil gave me a S.H.I.E.L.D badge for the library so I can run it however I see fit. Clint gave me movies for him and me to watch together. Thor and Jane gave me a book on Norse mythology. Bruce gave me books that I enjoy reading. After opening presents we had breakfast. We had all kinds of breakfast foods. I probably couldn't name them all. While we ate Phil and I discussed things about the library that needed to be done and other things like that. "Angie can I ask you something?" dad asked while I was eating pancakes. "Sure dad what's up?" I asked. "Are you engaged to James?" he asked. "Yes I am", I said as I try to sit up straighter but fail to because of dizziness. "Its fine sweetheart I just wanted to make sure", he said as he caught my arm so I wouldn't fall. "Are you okay sweetie?" he asked. "Bruce am I pregnant and please tell me the truth", I asked as I tried to sit up again. More dizziness came over me. "You are pregnant and I didn't tell you because wanted you to enjoy your birthday", he said as he came up to me and hugged me. "Okay but you still should have told us", I said. Well it's a good thing I graduated high school last year. I'm a child prodigy just like my dad. After breakfast we all go to the living room and watch my favorite movies. While we do I think about names for my baby. I come up with Oliver for a boy and Arya for a girl. I will discuss this with James because he may want different names for the baby. The rest of the day was spent with my family. It may not be perfect but it's mine and I love them all the same. They love me as well. I will forgive my mother one day but I don't know when. But for now this is all I need.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bucky's POV

I wake up to find Ahnjalei gone. I get up and look in the bathroom and sure enough she's there vomiting because of the morning sickness. So I come up behind her and rub her back in comfort. "You okay sweetheart?" I ask as she grabs some toilet paper and leans back on to me. "Yeah just morning sickness", she said as she got up to brush her teeth. While she was brushing her teeth I flushed the toilet and turned on the shower. When she was finished we took off our clothes and got in the shower. She looks so beautiful. As we showered I washed her hair and body. She did the same with some hesitation since we don't do this often but it's okay though, she hasn't had much experience with guys or girls for that matter. She's bisexual. Which I don't mind that fact just as long as she doesn't cheat on me. But she won't because we love and need each other to much. After we get out of the shower I helped her dry off and get her some clothes to wear. I got her underwear, black sweatpants, a doctor who t-shirt, and mismatched socks. I handed her the clothes and I watched her put them on as I put my clothes which is the same expect the t-shirts and socks. After we got dressed we got back into bed and cuddled for a while. "James have you thought about names for the baby?" she asked as she closed her eyes. "Yes but I'll tell you later since you want to go back to sleep", I said as I started to rub my fingers through her hair. "Okay", she said as she fell asleep. I like the names Oliver and Amelia. Oliver because of Oliver Twist. Amelia because of Amelia "Amy" Pond from Doctor Who. After a little while I fall asleep too thinking about Ahnjalei and our future children.

Ahnjalei's POV

When I woke up for the second time that morning I had to pee so I went to the bathroom. After I peed I went back to bed and snuggled back into James. "So what are the names that you thought of?" I asked as I leaded my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms back around me. "I like Oliver and Amelia", he said as he kissed my head and started rubbing his fingers through my hair. "Those names are perfect love", I said as I put a hand on my womb. "Do you want to get some breakfast?" James asked. "Sure", I said as I attempted to get up. I got up with minimal dizziness yay! As we walked to the kitchen Clint came out of his room and walked with us. "So how are you feeling this morning Angie?" Clint asked. "Better", I said as we approached the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen Dad and Steve where there. Steve was making breakfast while Dad was staring at him. "Dad, Earth to Dad", I said as I snapped my fingers at his ear. "Huh, what?" he asked as he came out of his daze. "You were staring Dad", I said as I hugged him from behind. "Sorry", he said as he turned around to hug me back. "So how are you feeling this morning Ahnjalei?" Steve asked as he came around the stove to hug me too. "Better", I said as I hugged my hopefully soon to be step-father. "Good, have you come with names yet?" he asked as he finished cooking breakfast. "Yes Oliver and Amelia, but I have another name that I like", I said as I faced James worrying about his reaction. Because what if he didn't like the name Arya. "What name love?" he asked as he held my hand. "Arya", I said. "That's good name love it's prettier than Amelia", he said putting my worries at ease.

Clint's POV

I'm super happy today because 1. I have the one I love and 2. My best friend is pregnant and getting married. After breakfast Angie and I went to the living room to watch movies and talk about our men. I got to pick first so I chose Monster in Law because it's one of our favorite movies. "So how are you and Phil doing?" she asked as she got comfortable on the couch. "Good, were taking things slow but not super slow you know", I said as I sat next to her. "Yeah I know, it's probably the same for Dad and Steve", she said looking at the screen and laughing at something in the movie. "Clint can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Yeah Angie you can ask me anything", I said with sincerity. "Do you think I should tell my mom that I'm getting married and having a baby?" she asked. "Yes but you don't have to if you don't want to", I said encouraging her. "I know, I was just wondering what you thought about it", she said as she sat up. After that we watched the rest of the movie without talking.

Derinda's POV

I hear my phone ringing from the kitchen in my apartment. When I saw the number, I knew it was from Ahnjalei. I haven't heard from her in four months. So I answered it. "Hi Mom", she said. "Hey Sweetie, how are you?" I asked. "I'm good, I'm pregnant, and I'm getting married", she said. I was shocked but also I was happy for her. "That's great", I said. "Thanks Mom, I have to go now but I'll talk to you later", she said. "Okay baby, love you", I said. After we hanged up I talked to my husband Adrian and I told him what she told me. After we talked about I hanged up and went for a walk to clear my head of all my regrets and sorrows because I can't change what happened only look forward to the future.

Ahnjalei's POV

After talking to my mom I went to talk to Dad. After looking around the tower. I found him asleep on Steve in bed in his room. So I went to find James but he found me first. "Hey love, what are you doing?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I was looking for you", I said as I leaned on his chest. "Why love?" he asked as rubbed my back in comfort. "I wanted to tell you that I called my mom and told her that were getting married and having a baby", I said pulling him closer to me. "That's good, how did it go love?" he asked as we walked back to our room. "It was short but good", I said as I opened the door. "That's good, I'm glad", he said as we got into bed and turned on the t.v. James wrapped his arms me and put his hands on my womb. I felt safe in his arms because I know that he wouldn't let anything happen to me or our child. I love him so damn much. I wish I could show but I think I already did by saying yes to his marriage proposal and conceiving his child. "I love you", I said as I turned around to face him. "I love you too", he said. He kiss me and I felt loved. After a few hours of watching t.v I fell asleep thinking about the future with James.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. A lot has been going on in my life. I'll try to update more often. Give me more names and what sex you think it should be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Phil's POV

I woke up this morning with Clint by my side. His head was on my chest with his arm around my waist. I run my fingers through his hair and he nuzzles into me as I do it. "Morning", I said as he opened his eyes. They were blue with bits of brown around the pupil. I love him. I'm going to protect him the best way I can. I know can't always protect him when he goes on missions but I'm going to my best. "Morning Phil", he said as he looked up at me with those breath taking eyes. "How did you sleep?" I asked knowing he has nightmares still. "Good no nightmares for me", he said smiling. "Good, do you want to go get breakfast?" I asked as I kissed his forehead. "Yeah I want to talk to Ahnjalei about the wedding", he said we got out of bed. "Okay then let's get going", I said as I grabbed his hand in mine. As we walked to the kitchen we met Ahnjalei and Bucky, so we walked together. While we walked we talked about the wedding, the baby, and when Ahnjalei should start working at S.H.E.I.L.D. When we walked into the kitchen we saw that breakfast was ready and everyone else was already there. "Hey guys what's going on?" I asked as we sat down at the bar and grabbed food. "We have a mission", Tony said handing a file to all four of us. "Phil and I are going to S.H.E.I.L.D, so that way we can help you guys and also I need to get to work in the library", Ahnjalei said as looked through the file. "Do you want me to stay sweetheart?" Bucky asked with concern in his voice. "Yes but no I want to go be the hero I know you are and come back to me safe", she said as she hugged him tightly. "I promise I will", he said hugging her just as tightly. "That goes for all of you too," she said as released Bucky from the hug. "You guys heard the lady, now finish your breakfast and get going because the sooner you finish the sooner you can come home," I said and hugging Clint tightly never wanting to let go but knowing I have to. After breakfast Tony and Steve hugged Ahnjalei goodbye and Bucky did as well kissing her forehead then kissing her womb where the baby is growing. "Keep each other safe please", she said as they stood in front of her about to go to the plane. "We will", Steve giving her a smile.

Ahnjalei's POV

After they left I felt Phil hug me in comfort. "You ready to go or do you need a few minutes?" he asked as he released me from the hug. "Yeah I just need to get my badge from my nightstand, I'll be right back", I said as I walked back to James and I's room. I as I got there I grabbed my S.H.E.I.L.D badge, my tower badge, gum, my phone and one of James's jacket's. After I grabbed those things I met Phil in the garage. I got into Lola and we flew to S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters. When we got to S.H.E.I.L.D, Phil took me to the library. The library was a nothing, I mean there was nothing on the shelves and there where boxes everywhere. "Let me guess you just got the books didn't you", I said as I turned around to face him crossing my arms. "Yes but all the bar codes and stuff are in there so all you need to do is put them in the genres you want", he said. "Fine but I need help, so can you please get me some?" I asked because even though I've worked as a library aid that doesn't mean I can do this by myself. "I've already assigned people to the library in two hour shifts", he said as he gave me a clipboard with names and times on it. The first thing I noticed was that Steve's, Dad's, James's, Clint's, and Natasha's names where on here, one in each shift with another agent name with it. "This is great but why are they on here if you don't mind me asking?" I asked as I pointed out their names on the schedule. "They figured that you'd want to have somebody that you know as well as a S.H.E.I.L.D agent in the library", he said shrugging. "Ok", I said. After Phil left I started opening the boxes of books. While I did that I put on my favorite Pandora station. While I was trying to figure out how to organize the books when the first agent came in to help. "Hello I'm agent Alex Jenkins", he said giving me a hand shake. "Hi I'm Ahnjalei De Jong", I said as I was shaking his hand in return. "So far I've only opened the boxes to see what books there but I haven't figured out how to organize them", I said as I twisted my engagement ring round my finger in worry for James. "Well you could organize them by the genre they're most combatable with genres like romance, fantasy, paranormal romance and genres like that", he said. "Yeah I thought that it was a good idea too, so let's do it", I said going to the computer so I could make labels for the shelves. "So that's decided, so who's the lucky guy?" he asked looking at my engagement ring. "James Barns or as most agents know him as The Winter Solider", I said smiling. "Wow that's cool", he said. "Yep right now he's somewhere fighting to save the world", I said as I smelled his jacket in comfort. After talking for a few minutes I printed the labels and found the colored translucent stickers to put on the books and shelves. A little while later Agent Jenkins's two hours were up and another agent came in. "Hello my name is Agent Abigail Winters but you can call me Abby", she said and shook my hand in greeting. "Hi my name is Ahnjalei De Jong but you can call me Ahnjalei", I said as I returned the hand shake. After we did our greetings to each other we continued where Alex and I left off. Throughout the day I met three more agents. I met agents David Smith, Carson Harrison, and Andrew Nelson. Around four thirty in the afternoon I decided to call it a day so I went to Phil's office so I could get a ride back to the tower. As I walked to his office my phone started to ring in my pocket. I took it out I saw it was James and I quickly answer it. "Hey are you guys finished with the mission?" I asked as walked towards Phil's office. "Yeah were on are way home, we should be home around six o'clock", he said. "Good do you want me to get anything for you guys on my way home with Phil or no?" I asked as I reached Phil's office and opened the door. "Heat up comfort food please", he said. "Okay I can do that, anything else?" I said as I walked in and noticed that Phil was sleeping on his paper work. "Nope and are you and baby okay?" he asked with concern. "Yes we are fine just tired and want you to be safe and sound at home", I said as rubbed my tummy. "Good and I'll be home as soon as I can, I love you", he said. "I love you too, bye", I said as I walked over to Phil. "Bye", he said and hung up. "Phil wake up", I said as shook him awake. "Wha, what happened?" he asked as he sat up in his chair. "They're on their way home and they want heat up comfort food", I said getting Phil out of his chair. "How do you know?" he asked as he stood up with my help. "James called me just before I woke you up", I said. Just then Phil's phone I assumed that it was Clint telling Phil the same thing that James told me a few minutes ago. After a few minutes of talking Phil hung up the phone and we went to get food for the Avengers. We got Mac & Cheese, Pizza, Ice Cream and stuff like that for them. After we got home started heating up and putting them on the table to serve. When they got home they hugged me and Phil and got food for themselves and ate.

James's POV

After we ate, Ahnjalei and I went to bed because I just wanted to be alone with her after long day of fighting with the Avengers. As soon as I closed the door I kissed and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you so much", I said as we stood there. "I love you too", she said as we walked to our bed. "Can I talk to the baby please?" I asked as I scooted down to her womb. "Yeah sure", she said and pulled up her shirt so I can talk to the baby. "Hey kiddo I hope you know you are going to be loved by the most dysfunctional family ever but we will love you no matter what. Your mommy and I love you and we will do anything to keep you safe and loved. You will have three grandfathers, one grandmother, and a whole bunch of aunts and uncles who will spoil you. Goodnight little one I love you," I said and kissed her womb. I look up at her and I see that she was crying. I pull her in to hug and kiss her head in comfort. "I love you James", she said and kissed me. I kissed her back just as gently as she was. A little while later we fell asleep since we have to be at S.H.E.I.L.D tomorrow morning to get the library in order.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Earlier

Tony's POV

When we get back from our mission I feel exhausted. I slept on the jet but it didn't help much so after we ate, Steve and I went back to my room to sleep since he keeps my nightmares at bay. After we get to my room we put on pajamas and got into bed under the covers. Steve went first then me putting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around him. Then he wrapped his around me. "Goodnight Tony, I love you", he said and squeezed me so I know he's there. "Good night Steve, I love you too", I said as I nuzzled into his chest.

The next morning

Steve's POV

I wake up to Tony nuzzling my neck and breathing my scent. I pulled Tony closer to me taking in his scent. God I love this man so much and I will fight to keep him. I love Ahnjalei too and I will keep her and the baby safe as well as Bucky. I'm glad that they're together. She's good for him. I stare at Tony's sleeping form. He looks so peaceful. I kissed his forehead and sighed happily knowing he's mine and mine alone. "Tony, baby it's time to get up", I said kissing his face all over causing him to have a giggle fit. "But Steve I don't want to", he said pouting at me. I laughed and said, "I know but we promised Phil and Angie that we'd help with the library". "Okay fine but after we finish I want to have a movie marathon and cuddling", he said as he sat up in bed. "Deal", I said kissing him to seal the deal. "Good now let's go to the kitchen so you can make breakfast for everyone", he said as he got out of bed and grabbing my hand to follow him. When we get to the kitchen I start making breakfast. Today I'm making a breakfast casserole with biscuit's, bacon, and French toast. I had made the casserole the morning before so all I had to do is reheat it in the oven. Angie, Bucky, Phil, and Clint came in just as I pulled the casserole out of the oven to put it on the counter with the bacon, biscuit's, and French toast. "Good morning Steve, Dad", Angie said as she walked up to Tony to hug him then me. "Morning, how are you feeling this morning?" I asked her as she pulled away from our embrace. "Ok I still have morning sickness and stuff like that so yeah", she said as she sat on a stool. "Well that's part of pregnancy", I said as went to sit with Tony. "Yep so are you guy's ready to help me with the library?" she asked as we eat breakfast. "Sure", we said enthusiasm. "Great", she said as she finished eating and got up to get ready for the day.

James's POV:

When Ahnjalei went to go get ready for the day I stayed to discuss our surprise for Ahnjalei for the baby. "So what do guys think for the baby's room?" I asked knowing that they'd want to help with it. "I think we should with a fantasy theme since that's what she mostly reads and its gender neutral", Clint said grinning like a little kid that knows he's right about his momma. "That's a good idea but I want to add to that" Steve said. "Okay what's your idea?" I asked my friend. "We should do different kinds of fantasy for the walls from her favorite fantasy books", he said. "That's a fantastic idea", I said. "Which books though?" Tony asked adding to the conversation. "Harry Potter, The Inheritance Cycle, Percy Jackson, and the once and future king," I said knowing those are her favorite books. "Great those are the books were going to use", Clint said. After our conversation I went to go check on Ahnjalei. When I got to our room I saw that she was already dressed and packing her bag for the day so I walked up to her wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back against me."Ready?" I asked. "Yeah", she said turning around in my arms. "Let's go then", I say as I move to hold her hand. Then we go to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and we each take our shifts in the library. During my shift in the library I meet the agent that works with me during this shift. His name is David Smith. We organized the books into different genres. Ahnjalei was at her desk putting books into groups according to genre. She knows how to do this since she was a library aid for her school. I wonder what her mother's family is like, she never really talks about them. I ask her when I get the chance. I love her and I want her to be happy. I want to know her family who know her best and can tell me stories of her youth. I walk over to her desk to get more books when I notice that she's asleep, so I walk up to her and say, "Sweetheart wake up". She acknowledges what I said but doesn't open her eyes. "Sweetheart I know you've working very hard but you need to keep going so the library can be done as fast as possible", I say as she opens her eyes. "Okay, okay I'm up just help me sit up a little bit", she said trying to sit up but struggling. "I got you, relax Sweetheart are you okay if not I'll take you home so you can rest", I say with concern. "Not yet maybe after this shift, now get some books and organize please", she says with a tired voice but with some enthusiasm. "Okay but let me know if you need help over there I don't want you to strain yourself", I say as I grabbed more books and headed back to the shelves. I put the books on top the shelves that have that genre, so that way all I have to do is put them in the shelves.

Ahnjalei's POV

During James's shift with David I started to get tired. I think it's because I'm pregnant and the stress of yesterday is getting to me. So I close my eyes trying to relax using the meditation rituals I learned but I ended up falling asleep in my chair. A while later I hear James calling my name I wake up but I don't open my eyes. "Sweetheart I know you've working very hard but you need to keep going so the library can be done as fast as possible", he said as I open my eyes and try to sit up but fail. "Okay, okay I'm up just help me sit up a little bit", I said trying in vain to sit up. "I got you, relax Sweetheart are you okay if not I'll take you home so you can rest", he asks in concern. "Not yet maybe after this shift, now get some books and organize them please," I say enthusiastically even though I'm tired. "Okay but let me know if you need help over there I don't want you to strain yourself", he said grabbing books as he went. I love this man, how did I get so lucky. I went back to organizing the books. I'm going home after this shift since all of the books are labeled. They just need to go on the shelves so I grab some books and head to the shelves to put them up. I put the books on top of the shelves that have their genre. After thirty minutes of doing this I had to sit down. I start to do the meditation techniques that I learned to relax and also to control my elemental powers since they've been out of whack the past few days. I only have control over fire and water. I learned that could control water when I accidently made the water fountains at school explode. Fire during a lab experiment, let's just say the girls had short hair after that for a while. It's a good thing I graduated last year. During the summer I went to China and found a guru to help me control it. No I haven't told anyone but I will tell them about this. I wonder how they're going to react to this. After the shift I went home with James. I told Phil that all the agents and Avengers had to do was put the books away. On the way home I fell asleep again. When we got back to the tower I was carried by James back to our room. He put me gently into bed and climbed into bed with me. I woke up hours later to James shaking me gently. "Sweetheart wake up, your safe", he said running his hands up and down my arm in comfort. "What happened James?" I asked in concern. "You were screaming for someone to stop doing something", he said worried voice. "I have to tell you a few things I know that you're not going to like them but this is how it happened", I said trying to sit up. He pull me into his lap and held me in his arms as I began to speak. "Last year just before I graduated I found out that I had elemental powers. I can control fire and water. After I graduated I went to China to find someone to help me to control my power and I did her name was Guru Elaina. She taught me meditation and also how to use my powers for healing and fighting purposes. At the end of June, we were practicing fighting with my powers when we were attacked by a rival clan. Elaina and I fought for as long as we could but I ended up passing out. When I woke up I had no idea where I was and there were men around me asking about what I learned from Elaina and I told them that I learned a few things about healing and fighting. After I told them this they started to torcher me by cutting my arms and legs. They let me go a month later thinking that they exterminated my powers. So I went to a healer, then I went to the airport and I went home. That's why I was having nightmares", I said crying. I felt him rubbing my back and racking me back and forth. "Shh, it's okay I'm glad you told me and no I'm not leaving you ever", he said and kissed me. "I love you so much", I said hugging him tightly to me not wanting to let go. "I love you too so much" he said running his hands through my hair. "Let's go tell the others", I say getting up and taking his hand. I gather the rest of my family and they met us in the living room.

Clint's POV

Ahnjalei called a family meeting for something, hopefully it's nothing bad. Once everyone was gathered Bucky helped her stand up. "Okay the reason I called you here is because I have something to tell you and no it has nothing to do with the baby", she said nervously. "I have elemental powers I've had them since last year", she said and she made flame appear in her hand. The flame disappeared and she bended water in to a spiral from the glass of water from the coffee table. "How did you find out that you had these powers" asked Tony in interest. "Water when I made the water fountains explode at school, Fire when I had a lab and let's just say the girls in my class weren't happy about having short hair", she said smiling at the memory."How did you learn to control your powers?" Phil asked leaning in to listen. "I was taught by Guru Elaina and I don't know if she's alive because our monastery was attacked by rival clan and I was kidnapped and tortured by them", she said looking like she was about to cry. I got up and hugged her knowing she needed it. Soon the rest of the family joined in our hug.

Phil's POV

Angie has elemental powers. Maybe she'll want to join the Avengers but I doubt Tony or James will let her but that's fine she's got a lot on her plate. After we break apart from our hug, Clint and I went to our room to be alone. "What do you think about this Clint?" I asked looking at him in curiosity. "Well we need to try and find Elaina and get her trained so her powers are in control", he said in concern for Angie. "Do you think she would fit in the Avenger's?" I asked him. "Yes but she needs to be trained and she needs an alter ego name", he says snuggling up into me. We stayed like this until Angie came and got us for dinner. Steve made lasagna for dinner tonight. "So Angie how's the library coming along?" I asked. "Well the books are all labeled and most of the books are shelved and ready to go", she said while she ate. "Ahnjalei do you think Elaina could be alive?" Clint asked knowing the others wanted to know as well. "To be honest it could be possible but I really don't know because this clan is vicious to their enemy's", she said looking at a loss. After dinner Clint and I went to bed. "Clint I think we should find her", I said wrapping my arms around him. "I was thinking the same thing", he said as we drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I thank you for your patience. Also could you guys tell me baby names and alter ego names please I would love to hear from you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Phil's POV: I wake up the next morning with a sense of purpose. So I kissed Clint's head and went to the map room to find the idiot's who attacked the monastery that Ahnjalei was training at. According to Ahnjalei she was training in the Himalaya Mountains. The maps show that there only one monastery but there is a system of caves that the rival clan could have used to hold Ahnjalei and Elaina for a while. I have a nagging feeling that Hydra had some part in this but how could they found out about Ahnjalei was Tony's daughter. Next week I'm going with the Avengers to get Elaina so she and Ahnjalei can continue her training and maybe unlock her other powers if she has any. After finishing in the map room I went back to Clint's room to have a few more minutes alone with him. When I opened the door I found him still sleeping so I crawled into bed behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

Clint POV: I wake up to someone wrapping their arms around me. I know it's Phil since he's the only one that cuddles me this way. "Hey good morning", I said turning in his arms. "Morning", Phil says inhaling my scent. "How long have you been up?" I asked snuggling in closer to him inhaling his scent. "Not long, hopefully I found where Ahnjalei and Elaina were taken", Phil said pulling me tighter to him. "Yeah and then we can rescue Elaina", I said inhaling his scent so I can keep calm. "Come on let's go get breakfast and talk to the others about the plan", Phil said pulling me up with him as he got up from our bed. "Okay", I say as I grab his hand and we walk out of our bedroom. As we walk towards the kitchen Ahnj and Bucky met us and we walked together. "Morning guys", I said taking Ahnj's hand. "Morning Clint, Phil, how are this morning?" she asked squeezing my hand as we walked down the hall to the kitchen. "We're fine and we have good news for you", I said swinging our hands back and forth. "What's the good news?" she asks as we walk into the kitchen. "I found where Elaina is", Phil said we sat down at the counter. "Where?" Tony asked as he helped Steve serve breakfast. "In the Himalaya's in a cave system", Phil said. "When you rescue her let her use a com so I can talk her", Ahnj said. "Why?" I asked in concern. "Because when we were kidnapped we agreed if they let one of us go and gets help we have word that lets us know that it's safe", she said while drinking apple juice. "Okay", I said and kissed the top of head.

A week later

James's POV: I'm sitting on the jet on the way to the Himalaya's. I'm worried about Ahnjalei but I know that she's safe with Tony back home, waiting for us to find Elaina. I hope that Eliana is alright. I've never met her but I know that she wouldn't hurt my love and baby. I wonder what Ahnjalei's doing now. I hope she's taking it easy like Bruce told her. Last week she fainted from working in the library for too long. I know how can you faint from working in a library well she kept trying to do everything herself and her powers don't help the situation either. So Bruce told her that she need to work less and stay off her feet. So far she has and right now she's at the tower waiting for us to call so she can tell Elaina the safe word. Which is sapphire because that's their favorite shade of blue. I fall asleep after a while and I dream of her and our baby. I picture her holding him and smiling. When I wake up we're landing near the cave system entrance. So I get up and grab my gear. Which consists a gun, my mask, my com, and a torch. "Okay guys the plan is to take out the clan and find Eliana", Steve says in his Captain America voice. "I'm going to find Elaina and Ahnjalei is going to give her the safe word, right love", I said turning my com on. "Yep", Ahnjalei says through the coms. "Okay once the clan is taken out we get Elaina out", Steve says gesturing at the cave system. "Let's go then, we got work to do", I said going towards the exit of the jet. We exit the jet and enter the cave system. It's dark so I turn on the torch and walk towards one of the tunnels. "Hey babe will you tell me what Elaina is like?" I ask so I don't feel like I'm alone in the tunnel. about "She's brave, kind, wise, and she's a good teacher and friend", she says sadly. "I'll find her I promise love", I said reassuringly. "I know you will James", she says knowingly. I walk down the tunnel and see three rooms with three different colored curtain doors. "Okay love I see three rooms with curtains covering them, which one should I check first?" I ask. "What colors are there?" she asks worriedly. "Red, green and black", I say with urgency. "Red, then black, then green", she says with fear for her friend. I check the red room and I saw weapons and torture devices in it but no one in it thankfully. Next I check the black room, it looked like a laboratory but more alchemy than science. No one was there either. So I check the last room and I see Elaina. She looks like she's been tortured recently and it looks like she's unconscious but you never know. "Elaina", I say as I try to wake her. She opens her eyes and they widen in fear. I take the com and put it in her ear. "Sapphire", Ahnjalei says and Elaina calms down as she knows that she's safe with me. "Ahnjalei is that really you my friend?" Elaina asks as I help her up off the cot. "Yes Elaina it really is otherwise I wouldn't have said the safe word and the person with you is James Barnes, he and a few others are here to rescue you", Ahnjalei says to Elaina to reassure her. "Thank you", said Elaina as she holds on to my arm for support. "Your Welcome", we both say. "Elaina I'm going to take the com back real quick so I can check on the others so I can get you out of here and I'll give it back when I done", I tell her holding my hand out for the com. "Okay", Elaina says taking it out of her ear and giving it to me. "Steve is it safe to take Elaina out?" I ask as we walk towards the cave entrance. "Yeah it's safe, we checked the other tunnels and they were abandoned", Steve said as we exited the cave and walked towards the jet. "Okay, Elaina and I are walking towards the jet and I'm going to give Elaina back the com so her and Ahnjalei can talk", I say as we board the jet. "Alright we'll meet you guys there", Steve says as I get Elaina settled down in a seat. "Okay", I say and give the com to Elaina. "Ahnjalei when did they let you go?" she asks as she plays with the necklace she's wearing. I walk away so they can catch up on what's happened since they last saw each other. I look out of one window's and see the rest of the team walking towards the jet. They looked relieved that we had rescued Elaina quickly and I was too. I think the clan abandoned the caves and left Elaina to die but I could be wrong. As they boarded I told them that Ahnjalei was explaining what happened after they let her go last year so Clint to the cockpit to start the jet so we could take off and the other's sat down in their seats. Once we take off everyone relaxes knowing the mission was successful.


End file.
